There is an electromagnetic fuel injection valve already known from, for example, Patent Document 1, wherein a non-magnetic cylinder is coaxially coupled to a rear end of a magnetic cylinder forming a portion of a valve housing, and a front portion of a stationary core is fitted into and fixed in a rear portion of the non-magnetic cylinder.
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-166461